bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fonts
Wiki Community: Does This Belong? Let me say that this is a very interesting page. It's cool to see where the creators drew inspiration from in making the world of BioShock. That being said, I don't think that this should be an article. Rather, I see it as a blog or maybe a forum page like some of these: Character Tracker, Flora and Fauna of Rapture, Audio Diary Portraits of BioShock. I'm also not crazy about the Creatures of the BioShock series page on this site, it also seems more frivolous than useful. However, one might have felt the same way about the Scripted Events page when it was first created, so I'd like to hear arguments for or against this page from the community. Unownshipper (talk) 03:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :To me, the scripted event pages are more like an accurate description of things happening in-game, while this page is more of an In depth analysis of the various fonts used on the signs. That should, in my opinion, be placed in a blog or forum page. :Mainframe98 (talk) 06:52, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The problem I see with blogs and forums on the wiki is that they're not that much consulted, unless there's a link on the main page. Still I agree it should be displayed on a blog page instead of an article one. Pauolo (talk) 16:45, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::A wikia has always been meant as a depository of information that may be deemed too specific for the official Wikipedia page. I know that due to the unique mixture of world-building and fictional businesses, there is demand for knowledge of the fonts used. ::Some might say that the fonts are an indelible part of the game(s). ::To date, I know that other wikis have pages dedicated to fonts, such as TF2's wiki (admittedly it's where most of the layout code came from). It makes it easy to compare the signage in the game with the established font and add additional images from the wikia, which is often omitted when having font discussions of Bioshock. On the other hand, it's a simple matter to ask for font requests on the talk page such as the connected Telekinesis font. ::I realize that it is possible to confine this information to a blog post, but it helps to have this page as an article to serve as a sounding board that other people can add and edit rather than having additional findings haphazardly confined to the comments. UpgradeTech (talk) 17:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm glad to see that it's not just me who feels this way, but both Pauolo and UpgradeTech make fair points. Once a blog has been pushed off the "Recent Wiki Activity" section, it might never be seen again unless you know the blog's name or search the creator's page. Plus blog's make it impossible for others to join in the contibuting process other than to comment. :::Option: This is our Wiki so we can deviate from the standard layout process if we're all in concensus about it. What if we were to leave this topic as an article, and create a page devoted to other similar "Behind the Scenes" stuff that other similar topics would all link to? :::This way this interesting information can be collected together and still seperate from the other articles that discuss the actual gameplay. We could add the BioShock in Other Media page and others. Clearly, this would need some discussion for parameters and a proper name. Thoughts? :::Unownshipper (talk) 03:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd forgotten about the "BioShock Setting" Category that Mainframe98 added. This is a good way to keep all of these pertinent pages related to the look, feel, and history of Rapture together whether they're articles, blogs, or forums. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 21:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC)